A Farewell To A True Blue Friend
"A Farewell To A True Blue Friend" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It takes place during the events of "Empath's Wedding". The Story Tapper was among the Smurfs watching Empath and Smurfette enjoying themselves at the reception, with Blue Eyes the horse keeping Tapper company while they were watching. "Smurfette seems to be so happy with her new husband, I can only feel jealous that the two of us must end up going our own separate ways when the party is over," Blue Eyes said. "For the short time that you smurfed to know her during the times when you came to visit her, you and Smurfette seemed to have become good friends, my fellow Blue Eyes," Tapper said. "It's too bad that most of the village thought that you didn't exist up until now, which made Smurfette feel a bit disappointed that nobody believed what she was smurfing." "I know now that as long as Smurfette would never have another Smurf to love so deeply, I would always remain invisible to everyone else," Blue Eyes said. "But now that she's married, we will never have those moments of togetherness like we had before ever again." "It's going to be the same way with us Smurfs as well, my friend," Tapper said. "Marriage always smurfs about changes in relationships where friends we were once close to would never smurf that same closeness because the ones who marry will now be close to each other in a way that can never be smurfed with anyone else." "I wonder if I can ever love a female horse the same way that Empath loves Smurfette," Blue Eyes said. "I can only imagine what love must be like in the land that you smurf from, Blue Eyes," Tapper said. "I never knew my father, so I wouldn't know what it was like for my mother if she ever had someone to love," Blue Eyes said. "The Land of Myth isn't like this realm of existence. There's so much of it that I want to explore so I can see what it is like for humans and people like you to live on it." "I would advise caution if you decide to journey through this world to explore all that it has to offer, Blue Eyes," Tapper said. "There are some things you might want to stay away from, such as magical beings that would want to exploit you for their own purposes." "I already had some experience dealing with Gargamel and his godfather Balthazar, Tapper," Blue Eyes said. "I certainly wouldn't want to run into the likes of them again, given that they took one of my golden horseshoes." "Anyway, may the luck of the Smurfish be with you on your journeys wherever they may smurf you," Tapper said. When the dancing and celebration was nearing its end, Smurfette went over to where Blue Eyes was standing and watching. "It's so sad that this is going to be the last time we'll ever see each other, Blue Eyes," Smurfette said. "I hope that you and Empath would enjoy your married life together, Smurfette," Blue Eyes said. "It's been a real honor to be able to meet you these past few times that I have been allowed to do so." "But do you know what you're going to do from now on?" Smurfette asked. "I think that I'll be exploring this world until the time comes when I grow into being a full stud, Smurfette," Blue Eyes answered. "Maybe there will be someone else in the world that I can help." "I know you will do well wherever you go, Blue Eyes," Smurfette said. "It's just never going to be the same without you coming to me anymore." "We will always have those memories, Smurfette," Blue Eyes said. Empath came over to where Smurfette and Blue Eyes were talking with each other. "This smurf is sorry that we never had the privilege of meeting each other until now, Blue Eyes, but this smurf is glad that you attended our wedding at Smurfette's request," Empath said. "I am glad to even be here at all for it, Empath," Blue Eyes said. "I wouldn't miss a thing like this for anything in the world or beyond it." "This smurf still appreciates your help in rescuing this happy moment from being destroyed by the evil witch Chlorhydris," Empath said. "If you haven't been around, we wouldn't be able to have this wedding at all." "Okay, laddie, you ready to smurf off on that honeymoon of yours?" Duncan asked as he came over to where Empath, Smurfette, and Blue Eyes were standing. "Please be patient with us, Duncan," Empath said. "We don't want to rush into having those private moments with each other to consummate our marriage just yet." "Well, just letting you know that we've got you and your lassie's bags all smurfed up and ready," Duncan said. "I hope that you have everything you're going to need to enjoy that time alone with her." "This smurf is certain that me and Smurfette will enjoy ourselves regardless, Duncan," Empath said. "This smurf appreciates your concerns." "So this is Smurfette's invisible-until-now friend," Duncan said, looking at Blue Eyes. "Well, you sure look like a sturdy steed to ride on, if there ever was a chance for me to ride upon you." "I would, but I'm afraid that will not be possible now, for I have to leave Smurfette and live the rest of my life apart from her," Blue Eyes said. "Aye, 'tis such a shame at that," Duncan said, sighing with realization. "Are we ready to leave, Smurfette?" Empath asked, sounding like he was eager to depart. "Hold on for a minute," Smurfette said as she threw her arms around Blue Eyes' neck and hugged him. "Goodbye forever, my sweet friend. I'm certainly going to miss you." Blue Eyes felt a tear rolling down his eye. "I know how you feel, Smurfette. I will remember you always." "So will I," Smurfette said, hugging Blue Eyes close to her as long as she felt it was necessary. Empath could feel a tear rolling down his eye as well. It felt heartbreaking having to see Smurfette say goodbye to a friend she only knew for a few times together and yet felt so close to as if they had been friends forever. After Smurfette let go, she joined Empath as they headed for the gondola that Feathers the crane was carrying. "I didn't think it would be so hard to say goodbye to my friend from the Land of Myth, Empath," Smurfette said. "He will always be in your memories, Smurfette," Empath said. "As long as you remember him, we will remember him together." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles